Oscar and Bea's relationship
Oscar's Opinion of Bea Oscar has a secret crush on Bea, and also has a shrine made up of pictures of her in his locker ("Bea Stays in the Picture"). His confession of his crush slips out multiple times, ("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus," "Fishing For Compliments: The Albert Glass Story") and he has tried to ask Bea out twice, but got scared and changed the subject. Another time he ran away before saying anything ("Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus"). Also, it seems that only when he's very concerned with something else is he able to overcome his shyness towards her ("Dollars and Fish"). It appears to be Oscar's dream for Bea to be his girlfriend ("Flying Fish"). He even envisions her asking to marry him upon receiving his diploma from college if the future turns out the way he wants it to ("We've Got Fish Spirit"). Though he currently is dating Angela, Oscar was shown to still have a crush on Bea and still feels very strongly towards her. In one episode, when Bea is questioning Oscar, he mistakes it for her hitting on him, and he blushes and sweats a lot, becoming very nervous. Even though he turns down the offer, because he is already with someone, he puts his head down and cries when she leaves (Oscar is a Playa). Oscar does not like that Bea have a date with Steve Jackson at prom. When the boys arrived at Bea's tank, while the boys and the girls stay their partners, Bea appeared on the stairs totally elegant, so Oscar watches her eyes bright as Bea looked beautiful, until it appears Steve Jackson with Bea, and Oscar change his face for jealousy. At the prom, his girlfriend Angela (her last appearance) had brought a video game to the dance, so a moment, Oscar turn off the video game and asks her to dance with him only once, but accidentally calls her "Bea" and Angela was so upset and broke up with him. After Angela broke up with Oscar, Fimberley had announced the slow dance, and at one point he observes Bea crying and follows her to the Hokey Poke, so he tells her that she will not go without dancing, which is offered dancing with her slow dancing, but when Bea heard him Oscar told her that he always come up weird, but Bea told him he wasn't weird all this time and accepts the dance with him and they dance together under the stars.Oscar was so excited and happy to dance with Bea like a dream come true, but in a moment was going to tell Bea about his crush on her, but Bea shuts him and kisses on the cheek revealing her crush on him. Finally they hugged. For Oscar, This would be the best prom ever ("Fish Prom"). Bea's Opinion of Oscar﻿ Bea isn't aware of Oscar's huge crush on her, despite the fact that she sometimes shows somewhat romantic feelings for him; such as when, after hearing Oscar's confession about how he was pretending to be someone he wasn't, she tells him that it was stupid of him and that she prefers him the way he is ("Funny Fish"). Another example would be when Oscar tried to convince her to stay in high school, and said he'd "miss her." Her friends erupted into 'awws' and her eyes became teary ("Bea Becomes an Adult Fish"). She also seems to be adamant about keeping him around, as when she displayed determination not to lose Oscar forever to another 'gang' ("The Dark Side of the Fish"). When the two were punishing Milo for taking a loan and not getting a job to pay for his concert ticket (and making them pay the loan off before he got "pinched") the two acted like a mother and father to him. When they finished lecturing, Oscar grabbed her fin to leave and she didn't think anything of it until Oscar started blushing madly, to which she realized what was going on and let go awkwardly ("Dollars and Fish"). When the genders competed against each other, instead of kicking Oscar out, (something she did to Steve Jackson) she and the girls got him to take up crocheting and help them instead ("Fish Floaters"). It appears that at some point she used to think that Clamantha's crush on Oscar was cute, but thinks it's now sad, meaning that she doesn't like Clamantha's treatment of him, and she helped out with tricking Clamantha to get her off of Oscar ("Two Clams in Love"). Bea also once said that something Oscar did was kinda cute, although it may have been just to get him to do something ("Oscar Makes an Impression"). In one episode, comforts Oscar, patting him lovingly, much to his happiness ("Pamela Hamster Returns"). She says she could kiss Oscar, much to his happiness, in other episode ("Halloween Haul"). Furthermore, in an episode when Bea and Oscar are distrecting two guards, they are holding fins and Oscar sweats very much, but Bea smiles and looks at him the whole time, so it seems like she enjoys holding his fin ("Milo on the Lam"). At the prom, Bea was abandoned by Steve Jackson by accident, until when Fimberly announces slow dancing and Bea begins to cry and runs to Hockey Pokey and Oscar follows her. Then Oscar asks slow dancing to Bea, so they finally danced. She kissed Oscar on the cheek and they hugged ("Fish Prom"). Romantic Moment *After hearing Oscar's confession about the way he was acting, Bea tells him that he was stupid and that she prefers him the way he is ("Funny Fish"). *Oscar tells Bea he hopes they can always be friends and that his life wasn't supposed to go the way it is, now that he's going to pursue Angela. He and Bea hug, Bea still completely unaware that Oscar likes her ("Send Me an Angel Fish"). *Oscar and Bea danced at the Hokey Poke in horror of the prom. During all of this, Oscar was going to tell Bea about his crush on her, but Bea stops him, and thanks him for making this the perfect night, and she kisses him on the cheek. ("Fish Prom"). *Bea leans over to Oscar's shoulder during "their song" was playing. ("Live at the Hamsterwood Bowl") Gallery Bea sees Clamantha's locker.jpg|Oscar's shrine of Bea Oscar and Bea launching.jpg|Oscar asking bea if they should hold hands Beaspictureready.jpg|Oscar about to spray Bea's hair Bea and Oscar Ride.jpg|Oscar imagines riding with Bea in a car together Oscar's drawing.jpg|Oscar's drawing of him and Bea Oscar and Bea Dancing.png|Oscar and Bea dancing during the theme song Treasurous moment.png|Bea describing that what Oscar did was kind of "cute". Comfort.png|"Oscar, I like you the way you are." Photo_Bombing_Fish_2.png|Oscar and Bea hold hands. OscarXBea lives! Sorta.PNG FF18.png Bea Inspired.gif|Oscar and Bea playing "Bea Inspired" together, a song they each co-wrote. Bea Hugs Oscar.png Category:Relationships